(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chopsticks for developing intellectual faculties, more particularly to a pair of training chopsticks having a removable coupling member formed between the upper sides of the first and the second stick, a thumb-inserting ring formed on the first stick, a forefinger and second finger-inserting ring formed on the second stick, and removable pads for picking up solids formed on the lower sides of the first and the second stick. The training chopsticks are of good use to novice or child users who make poor use of chopsticks.
the present invention relates to a chopstick, more particularly the present invention relates to the chopstick which enables the children and people of non-East Asian origin who are not good at using thereof to use chopsticks at first try by equipping a detachable coupling means for connecting a pair of sticks and equipping a detachable battery and middle finger-inserting hole on a first stick and equipping a detachable thumb or third finger inserting hole or finger-laying part on a second stick.
(2) Description of the Related Arts
Chopsticks, widely used throughout Asia as an eating utensil, are effective in exercising the joints of fingers or wrists. Moreover, chopsticks are known to be effective in developing children's intelligence, specially, during their growth period, because the moving of fingers can arouse their brains.
However, chopsticks can be difficult and frustrating to use for novice users suffering from a disability, and are rarely used by children.
A number of inventions have been developed to assist the use of chopsticks. The Japanese Patent specification of No. 10-137101 describes a pair of training chopsticks on which rings for inserting fingers are formed. Referring to FIG. 1, the rings 11, 12, 21, 22 are formed on the chopsticks 10, 20, and inclined to insert fingers suitably. Marks for indicating the finger to be inserted into each ring are recorded on the rings, and arrows are marked on each top of the chopsticks in order to indicate the direction for grasping.
However, the chopsticks has many problems as follows:
Firstly, the rings 21, 22 for inserting the forefinger and the second finger and fixed on the side surface of the sticks respectively and are formed on the same level as the stick. That is, since the inserting structure of the forefinger and the second finger-inserting rings takes planner form, it is difficult to use the chopstick in a correct pose and brings about a malformed pose.
Secondly, since the chopsticks has not a coupling part (e. g, hinge) between two sticks, novice users cannot use the chopsticks easily.
Thirdly, since the chopsticks is formed as one body, it is impossible to learn the use of chopsticks step by step.
Fourthly, the chopsticks should be made in various forms according to the size of the fingers.
Fifthly, since the rings 21, 22 are fixed on the chopsticks, the chopsticks should be made in various form according to the size of the fingers. Further, it is difficult to insert fingers into the rings, since the inserting angle for the rings is steep.
Korea utility model No. 2001-23369 describes more improved training chopsticks. Referring FIG. 2, the upper sides of the chopsticks 50a, 50b are connected to each other by a connecting member 51 including the hinge 51′. A grasp ring for the thumb 51 is formed on the chopstick 50a, and a grasp ring for the forefinger 52 and a grasp ring for the second finger 53 are formed on the other chopstick 50b. The grasp rings 51, 52, 53 are inclined with respect to the chopsticks to fit the inserting angle of the fingers. A grasping part 55 has the grasp ring for the forefinger 52 and the grasp ring for the second finger 53 which are formed in a body. The grasping part 55 can be adjusted up and down with coupling to the stick. A plurality of male screw is formed on the outside of the chopstick 50b and a plurality of female screws is formed on the inside of the grasping part 55. The fixing position of the grasping part 55 moves up and down by matching a male screw and a female screw, so that the grasping part 55 can be adjusted to fit the finger size of users.
Even though above described training chopsticks are some help to novice or child users, but it take much time to train the use of chopsticks. Further, above described chopsticks don't arouse children interest in the use of chopsticks.
The present invention has been developed to solve the problems with above-described chopsticks.